


Last kiss

by cecaniah



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: 2dragon, M/M, Topp Dogg - Freeform, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehyuk loses his breath forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last kiss

The whiteness of the room was making his eyes burn and he couldn't handle anymore with the ceaseless beep; it made about a month since he was laying on that uncomfortable bed, covered by those thin sheets and watching the same channel on Tv because he didn't had the remote. Sehyuk never cared about being presentable since he would only see the doctors and nurses day after day, but today he combed his hair, taking a long bath and spraying his favorite cologne on his skin, even putting some make up on.

His stomach stung with a known anxiety and he tried to calm himself, taking several breaths as he laid on the bed again, stretching his arm so the nurse could put the IV back and connect him to those machines, making the beep start once more.

"You look beautiful, Mr. Park." The nurse said with a coy smirk as she stung the needle on his arm, and Sehyuk lift his gaze from the serum in his vein to her, smiling back. He didn't speak anything, though; the expression on his face alone was enough to tell everyone that he was in a good mood today.

She left the room, letting him alone, and Sehyuk glanced at the window, seeing that a soft rain started to fall, the drops running along the glass. He liked how the weather would always be nice after a raining day and that's why he liked so much, though lately the only feeling that he had was the endless cold. He asked himself how would be when he dies, if he would feel the cozy warmth of the sun or if it would be the deadly cold that happily embraced him. He wanted to feel warm and safe again, he wanted to feel something instead of that annoying pain and the constant tiredness.

Nevertheless, his heart speed up when he heard the door opening, his eyes jumping from the window to there. And it hurt.

It hurt to see how the years didn't affect him at anything, how he still had a shiny black hair and gentle eyes, the most pretty lips of all Earth and a gorgeous skin; how he smiled when he saw him, though Sehyuk could easily see the sadness on his smirk. The door was closed and they were left alone.

"Sehyuk." He breathed out, and Sehyuk could see how his hair was smoothly peppered by raindrops. He looked so damn pretty, his skin was slightly tanned and he still had the prettiest smile ever.

"Sangdo. Come sit here." He answered with a shy smile on his lips, and it didn't take too long till the man had sit on a chair, his hands already finding Sehyuk's and holding it, feeling how icy it was. It hurt Sangdo to see how Sehyuk was, but still he knew that he didn't like of people pitying him, so he didn't say anything about how he hated to see him like this, to meet him like this.

"I missed you so fucking much." Sangdo whispered, his voice was just sore and regretted and Sehyuk gently squeezed his hand, placing his other one above it, rubbing it, silently saying that 'it was alright'. "I wished I didn't have left..."

"You did the right thing. We never thought this was going to happen."

Sehyuk still could remember of how excited Sangdo became when he got a scholarship to France and of course Sehyuk insisted that he should go and not waist this opportunity. Yes, they wouldn't see each other for four years, but at least they could talk through internet and telephone. When Sangdo left he had only twenty and now he was almost on his twenty three. He still had a youthful face and a perfect skin, though, unlike Sehyuk who was used to now have dark circles under his eyes and being underweight.

He felt smooth fingers on his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb as if he couldn't believe that this was real and not a nightmare. Sehyuk closed his eyes as he felt Sangdo's hand cupping his face, feeling the warm touch against his always cold skin, and he could swear he heard a gasp escape through the other man's lips.

"I am so sorry, I–" He started speaking on that same hurtful voice and Sehyuk opened his eyes, gazing at him. The sorrow was so evident on his face and Sangdo was an open book that Sehyuk easily could read – his favorite book.

"Smile for me." Sehyuk said because he didn't want to see him like that, he loved him far too much for this. A single tear ran along Sangdo's cheek and Sehyuk feel his heart sting, he hated to see him cry. "Please, Sangdo." He added with a croaky voice and all the strength he was doing to keep himself away from breaking down went away because the only thing he wanted now was to mourn for his fate on Sangdo's arms.

However, Sangdo did as he asked, smiling and making his whole body warm up. He didn't had lost his beauty, he still had an eye smile as he liked even though Sehyuk could see the pain on his face. It hurt him as well.

"You could have called me before." Sangdo muttered as he was holding his hand, his fingers gently caressing his smooth skin and he was gazing at Sehyuk's eyes, noticing how dim they had become.

"It wouldn't make much different... you wouldn't stop this from happening." Sehyuk answered and the same sad smirk was plastered to his lips.

Sangdo lost his words for a second and gasped, lowering his face and touching his forehead on Sehyuk's hand; the older boy thought he was going to break down right on that moment, however he managed to take a deep breath and lift his head, glancing at him.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you... before... the..."

"We have time right now." Sehyuk answered and sit straight, his fingers going to Sangdo's hair, combing his threads. "So please, darling, let's talk."

It was true that they had been talking everyday and Sangdo always shared with him about all the stuff that was happening to his life, but seeing him tell him about his trip was even more exciting now that they were face to face. Sehyuk noticed how he missed him so damn much, he noticed how he missed his smile, the way his lips slightly bowed every time he stop talking to hear Sehyuk's comment, the way that he didn't let his hand go for a second, always caressing his hair or his face at any opportunity he had. He loved the way his eyes sparkled when he was talking about his university and how he blushed when Sehyuk asked him to speak in French for him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Hmm..." Sehyuk bit his lips, thinking, and Sangdo smiled because he always thought that this was so cute, and Sehyuk laughed softly. "Say 'I miss you'."

"Tu me manques." He said shyly; he got used to speak in French on French but he really felt shy talking on front of not native people.

"And 'You are beautiful'?"

"Tu es beau."

"And 'I love you'?"

Sangdo glanced at him, peering at his side just to check if they were truly alone, and for the first time he let his hand go, moving closer to him and cupping his face. His eyes were at Sehyuk's and Sehyuk didn't dare to break their gaze, his eyebrows slightly arching as Sangdo started caressing his cheeks with his thumb.

"Je t'adore." He said and Sehyuk never thought that French could be that sexy, he couldn't notice that Sangdo had a strong accent and for him those words were simply perfect, he could hear him speaking for hours even though he wouldn't understand anything. Sangdo touched Sehyuk's forehead with his, and their eyes closed as they were anxiously breathing, their heart beating fast and the beep sound couldn't hide the fact that Sehyuk was excited with having Sangdo so close. "Je t'aime" He whispered and he lifted Sehyuk's chin, pressing his lips against his.

They were as smooth as before, maybe a little too cold, but still Sangdo loved touching them again after about three years. He had missed him just so much and he darted his tongue when Sehyuk parted his lips, deepening the kiss.

Sehyuk still tasted as mint tooth paste and that was just adorable.

In a few seconds they were panting against each other's lips, and even though Sehyuk had been controlling himself he couldn't handle with anymore.

He couldn't handle with the fact that he was going to die.

Then, before he could even notice, he had threw himself on Sangdo's body, hiding his face on the crook of his neck, feeling his delicious perfume, his fingers clenching around the curls of his hair as he was silently sobbing, shedding no tears. "Tu me manques." Sehyuk whispered as he let a smooth kiss on his neck, still hugging him tight. "Tu es beau. Je t'aime."

Hearing Sehyuk trying to speak French made him hold him close and kiss his hair. "God, Sehyuk. I love you so much." He breathed out in answer and moved a little away so he could gaze at his face. He smiled softly and pecked his lips again, his eyes jumping to the watch as the nurse had said that they would only have one hour.

And now there was only five minutes to say goodbye.

"Sangdo." He called him, making him gaze at him again. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Sehyuk sighed and smiled, truly happy to see Sangdo one last time. "Maybe... maybe tomorrow's surgery will work out... and we will be together again..." He said, though all the doctors said that this was a very risk surgery and he needed to do it cause he would die either way. "And if it doesn't works... we will meet on our next life."

"Don't speak like this." Sangdo muttered and peered at him, his eyes were watered and Sehyuk simply couldn't see him cry. "I will wait for you, okay? So please... just be alright."

Sehyuk smiled faintly and nodded.

"I will. I love you, Sangdo." He said and Sangdo pulled him for a last kiss, kissing him tenderly and eagerly, his eyes closing as they kissed, feeling his tongue against Sehyuk's, his fingers that were weakly holding his jacket. A knock on the door made them break the kiss and Sangdo's cheeks were wet by his tears. Sehyuk smiled gently and wiped them away, placing a smooth kiss over them. "Now you go, Sangdo, and take care with the rain. I don't want you to be sick."

Sangdo nodded and whispered a last 'I love you' before walking away, seeing Sehyuk's face, watching how perfect he was and how tired he seemed to be. He really didn't want to leave but the nurse was already asking him to move out of the room so he smiled one last time to Sehyuk before going away.

And with that Sangdo leaves the room, loosing his breath for a few seconds.

And a day later, Sehyuk loses his breath forever.


End file.
